I. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to portable containers for transporting tools and materials. In particular, the invention focuses on organizer closures.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes and organizers are well known. Tradesmen have traditionally utilized tool boxes to carry their tools to the job site. Organizers comprised of a set of storage bins are also well known for storing and organizing loose materials such as nuts and bolts.
It is highly advantageous to have a single unit which serves both as a tool box and organizer. This allows the tradesmen to always have both his tools and materials available. However, it is a significant problem to keep the storage bins in a locked position during transport.
The locking mechanism on an organizer must be easy to use and yet effective. It must allow unrestricted access with strong security. Most importantly it cannot affect the function of either the tool box or organizer. However, organizers do not contain such locks since they are not usually transported over long distances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination tool box/organizer. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination tool box/organizer wherein the organizer comprises sets of storage bins which can be locked into a closed position during transport. It is a further object of the invention to provide a locking system for the front cover of an organizer regardless whether it is combined with a tool box.